Cousin's Advice
by serena-nate13
Summary: As I was watching last night's season finale I thought they had it all wrong. The only ones our Upper East Siders need is each other, and with a little bit of Charlie's help, it was possible. Rated T for a couple some vocabulary.


I know I haven't updated my other story, but as I was watching last night's season finale I had my own idea as to how things should have gone.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, don't do it," Serena begged her cousin. Sure she had fucked the entire night up but this was her family. And she did not want another suicidal episode occurring, especially if she could avoid it. "I'm not mad for what you did, but you need to know I'm not perfect."<p>

"I'm tired of doing what everyone says; I want to be myself," the girl retorted.

"You've helped me realize that I never make my own decisions," Serena began, "I mean, I never chose between Dan or Nate, Blair told me we were going to Paris, and my teachers decided I should - more like would - go to Brown. And while I do always decide to run, it never turns out for the best," she paused, "Paris - well let's just say I'm lucky I don't have an STD, I gave up on Brown - had an affair with Tripp and almost ruined his marriage and my life. And as for Nate and Dan - well I broke their hearts time and time again, especially Nate's."

"Everyone - girl - wants to be like you; they want to be able to have your lifestyle, including me. But now I see you're just as messed up as me," she laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Just promise to stay on your meds this time!" Serena warned playfully.

"I promise. But now I need to help you. I mean I can't do much about Paris or Brown but..."

"Charlie..." she whined.

"Nate and Dan still love you! I mean, Nate will probably always love you, he'll always have a spot in his heart - screw that - you're the only one he wants, I can tell. And if he dates other girls they'll never be what you are to him. As for Dan, he loves you too and would have probably said something if you guys weren't somewhat related. I mean I know its not blood-rated kind of thing but still..."

"Charlie, Nate will always have my heart my whole heart because it doesn't matter how drunk I was that night at the Sheppard wedding, I felt like everything was right, like I don't know - he and were meant to be," Serena shrugged and chuckled. She herself hated being this vulnerable, but that's what Nate did to her and he didn't know it.

"Tell him that! He needs to know," Charlie said.

"He has his girlfriend - you know the one whose dad killed her mother," she laughed. "It's funny how he always _ALWAYS_ goes for the most damaged girls out there."

Charlie grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Serena, who cares! Just tell him! Telling him probably won't change anything, but at least he'll know. And let him decide for a change. Let him know how it feels. Let him know how you felt every time you had to choose or break his heart."

Charlie didn't mean this in a vengeful kind of way, she just wanted Serena to have another chance to a happily ever after.

"Call them Serena, tell them to meet you here," Serena gave her a frightened face because it was usually Blair who would give her advice but Blair was too busy planning her royal wedding to Louie,

"And don't worry I'll be right here."

Serena nodded and sent a message to both of her men. She had no right to make them feel like opponents again; Serena knew very well that their friendship - Dan and Nate's - had just begun.

"Done," she looked up at Charlie and whipped her tears.

**OUTSIDE WITH THE BOYS**

"Oh, hey Dan," Nate spoke, "what's going on?"

"Well, Serena told -"

"Me to meet her," they said in unison.

"Sound familiar?" one joked.

"Almost feels like déjà vu," spoke the other.

When Dan saw Charlie he almost left but then saw a broken Serena next to her. He thinks that she will be the death of him, his one true love, his almost - he thinks. He quickly looks over at Nate who - even thought has a girlfriend - is nonetheless mesmerized by the goddess in front of them.

"I don't really know where to begin -" she whispered, "um - I -" she choked. Serena cleared her throat and tried again, "I'm sorry for everything. For messing everything up for you guys and for screwing up your friendship. Dan," she walked over to him. And in those few seconds Nate thought he had died, he couldn't believe all these years he thought it would be him, but it was Dan.

"Dan," she stated again, "I loved you and I enjoyed everything we did and don't regret anything. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting all these years and for leading you on all these years."

Yes - years - it seemed like only yesterday she was at Constance and he was in St. Jude. Serena hugged Dan and didn't want to let go because although he wasn't her first love he was a big one. The kind of love that changes you and teaches you to be a better person, "Thank you," she whispers against the skin on his neck.

He pulls away, "You don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you - we have already forgiven you," he said pointing towards Nate, whose head jumped up and put on a fake smile and nodded.

Before Dan made his way out Serena whispered something in his ear and he made his way toward Charlie to escort her out. They needed to talk as well.

"Nate," she whispered.

"This can't be good," he joked.

"Natie, I'm sorry," simple apology. He was leaning against a table. She made her way over and sat on it. He stood up and straightened out his attire, "Natie please." She knew this wouldn't be easy.

"What Serena? You can't have everything you know! Ever since we were little kids, everything was handed to you on a silver platter - mistake-proof - and yet you still managed to fuck everything up!" he exclaimed. His back was to her but he could still hear her muffled sobs. He swore he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"I love you," she whispered so quietly not trusting her voice. She was still sitting on the table but not very ladylike. Thankfully her dress was long because she had her legs unfolded and her elbows planted on them, with her head on her hands. She had finally said after all these years...Nate turned around and embraced her into a hug. She broke down and began crying into his custom-made Versace suit but he didn't care.

She sat on that table and he was in between her legs with his arms wrapped around her for an hour consoling her and telling her everything would work out. Every once in a while he would caress her hair and plant light kisses on her head.

"Nate, why?" she asked.

"Because I understand you. Because I know you don't think - you just act. And because ever since the Sheppard wedding you have had my heart - all of it. Simple as that," he whispered with his cheek

against her hair.

She pulled away and looked into those familiar eyes, "What?" she questioned quietly and bewildered.

"Serena, I know we're just fucked up and that it will take us a while to get right but I love you, and I know that eventually we'll get married, have kids, and grow old together," he said proudly.

She smiled and couldn't believe what he was saying, before she realized she was kissing her Natie and everything was right. Until reality stuck her...what about, "Reina?"

"Huh?" he wondered.

"Reina? I think that's your girlfriend's name?"

"Oh, she broke up with me before you messaged me. She wanted to go back to Chicago. I almost left with her, but then you came and you know you have always been my first priority, even when I was dating Blair."

She laughed, "Oh, how's Blair? I haven't seen her."

"Well, Chuck and I went to save her from Reina's dad. Apparently she had Chuck on speed dial and called him for help. We went and got there just in time. They left in the limo and I got a cab with

Reina, she left, and now I'm with you," he said kissing her sweetly.

He hated how easily Serena was able to get away with anything when she needed him, but then again he loved her - all of her - including that because had it not been for that he would be on a one way trip to Chicago.

"She can't be with Chuck. What about Louie?"

Nate grabbed he hand and pulled her off the table gently. As they walked out he spoke, "She was going to meet him somewhere - don't really know."

"And she's with Chuck now?" she asked and he nodded, "Those two always loved each other and there's always something getting in the way, just like us. Except its not easy with them; they aren't carefree like us," she said wrapping her right arm around his waist and looking up to him.

Little did they know Blair and Chuck were making love in the cocktail room at a boy's Bar Mitzvah. When they were done they had decided to tell Louie everything; and that Blair loved Chuck unconditionally, no matter what.

Blair told Louie.

Louie left.

Blair had Chuck's chauffeur drive her back to the Palace where Nate, Serena, and Chuck were waiting.

"B!" Serena exclaimed as she heard the elevator ding. The non-judging breakfast club had found its way back.

**FLASHBACK**

"I had sex with him in the back of his limo," Blair states pointing at Chuck.

"Several times," he says with a matter-of-fact tone and a smirk.

"Yeah, I had sex with you, at a wedding, when I was her date," Nate said and looked back at Chuck and quickly added, "Once."

For a second everyone stayed quiet and then turned to Chuck, expecting him to say something heartwarming, but then again, he was Chuck...

"I'm Chuck Bass," he stated. As if that was enough. And being Chuck Bass truly was.

"You can tell us anything...we don't judge. We're the non-judging breakfast club. We're your best friends. Anything you did is something we did too.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"S!" Blair screamed at the top of her lounges.

Serena quickly jumped out of Nate arms and into the bathroom, "Wha? Who's on fire? Call 9-1-1!"

"Serena shut up!" Blair laughed.

"Why did you scream? At 9:30 A.M?"

"Because here! Look!" Blair shoved a pregnancy test onto Serena..."I'm pregnant."

Serena couldn't help but laugh, "How?"

"Chuck and I - well- we- ugh. !" Blair said a high speed.

"When?"

"The night of the cotillion,"

"Wow, well then Mazel Tov!" Serena said hugging her best friend.

Everything was perfect and everyone was happy. It hard for them both Blair and Chuck and Nate and Serena, but they made it work.

Eventually Blair and Chuck married - they even invited Louie and his new fiancé; a few months later followed Nate and Serena's wedding. Nate was right. Everything was handed to them - not only Serena - on a silver platter and they were the only ones who knew how to fuck it up, suffer, and then find happiness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading (:<p>

Reviews will be very much appreciated!


End file.
